Silver Strikers
by visceraEffect
Summary: Cax had joined the Silver Strikers for one reason: to hunt for the man that betrayed him, in a dark guild with the ambition to build a perfect world. That was his only intention, but in the end, he stayed not for the power he had attained, but for the friendships he had made. OC forms closed
1. Cax the Betrayed

**A/N**: Welp. This is...not good. I have like two other OC fics up, but I sweaaaar, I wanted to write a Fairy Tail OC fic. Just seems fun, you know? I'll need a lot of OCs for this to work, though, so feel free to send more than one! Anyway, without further ado, here's the prologue!

**1 dragon slayer spot left for Silver Strikers, but other spots aplenty~**

* * *

He stumbled through the forest, his body, bleeding and battered, and his head throbbing with pain. The sunlight seemed too bright and he tightly shut his eyes.

_Brother…_

The teen fell, face-first in the dirt, the nasty taste seeping into his mouth that he was too tired to close. _Why would you do this to me?_

Distantly, through his distorted hearing, he heard voices. Disembodied and faint, but voices nonetheless. A girl, and an older man, it seemed.

"_Daaaad! There's a boy here! H-he's not moving... a-and he's all bloody! Get Riri!"  
_"_Stay right there, Elly!"_

The boy didn't want to hear anymore, and with a quiet sigh, he felt his eyes close and his body grow still.

**x x x**

He was prodded. It was an insistent feeling, on his side, next to his ear, a pinch on his nose, and then a fast jab to his side. The boy jolted up with an irritated groan, his vision fuzzy and the lights shining too brightly for his taste. Red hair hung over his face like a matted rug and he pushed it back, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.

"Oh, yay, you're awake!"

He turned and saw a small girl, her face barely ten years old, sitting attentively beside him with her innocent green eyes wide. A smile graced her face and she leaned over and squeezed his cheek. "You have the same squishy as me, you know! What's your name? How old are you? Where are you from? Why were you all dead in the forest like that—"

A hand clapped on her head and ruffled her light brown hair, messing up her neat hairstyle.

"Daaaad, I was asking him questions!" She whined and when the boy looked up to see the source of the hand, he saw a middle-aged man with salt-and-pepper hair and a kind smile.

"Sorry about my troublesome daughter here." With his other hand, he extended it to the boy. "The name's Felix and this is my daughter, Elizabeth, or Elly. Yours?"

The boy was silent, but his eyes narrowed. Felix's hand faltered slightly, but the young male quickly reached out and shook it firmly with his eyes lowered.

"I'm Cax," he replied quietly, dark eyes staring at the pattern of the floorboards.

"Once you get better, you can be on your way, or if you'd like…" Felix looked around surreptitiously. "You can join our guild. We're the Silver Strikers, if you didn't see the marks." It was a light silver color, tattooed on his muscular bicep; a sword with an arc that appeared as an inverted pair of wings.

Elly climbed on the bed and grinned widely, sticking her face close to Cax's. "Hey, tell me you'll join! We have loads of fun here and we can all become friends with you and stuff, so don't worry! I'll be your friend, here, let's shake hands and be friends, okay?"

Instinctively, the corners of his lips twitched upwards in a smile. She reminded him of when he was little...

Cax looked up, his brick-red hair shifting to reveal fiery green eyes, and shook the little girl's hand with a soft smile.

"We'll be best friends, Elly."

* * *

**A/N**: So I can't end stories, I guess? Let me know what you think about the prologue though and any advice is much appreciated! I will be accepting a ton of OCs, but there are some limitations. There are two guilds that you can put your OCs in, the "dark" guild and the "good" guild. Guild names are Silver Strikers and Rogue Talons. However, if a writer PMs me, asking if I can write their guild and their members in, I can do that as well. :)

I will be accepting max of 3 Dragon slayers for each guild, made-up or canon, 5-6 S-ranked OCs for each guild, and a lot of other ranked OCs to make the normal guild! However, the doctor and guildmaster spot for Silver Strikers has been taken by my own characters, as well as Rogue Talon's guildmaster.

Here's the form!

**OC**** Form:**

Name: (nicknames, if OC has one)  
Age: (8 - 60, but if they're younger than 13, they can't be overly cool/OP or something 'cause honestly that's weird, right?)  
Guild:  
Guildmark: (color, location)  
Magic Type: (holder, caster, ancient?)  
Weapon: (if it's a holder-type)  
Spells:

History: (how did they end up in the guild, what's their background, their family, relations to characters, etc. etc.)  
Family: (just a small list of names and how the OC interacts with them, if they're still alive, no second cousins twice removed and that stuff :P)

Appearance: (just a physical appearance, like height, weight, skin color, etc.)  
Regular Clothes: (basically what their mission clothes are)  
Formal: (because everyone needs to look spiffy sometimes!)  
Swimwear: (beach party filler episode?)  
Sleepwear:

Personality: (do make this the longest part of the OC form! Need to know everything 'bout them, like how they react in battles, if they're different around their friends, that stuff!)  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Fears:

Love life: (sexuality, what they look for in a person)  
Role in the guild: (do they normally bartend or are they the joker, etc. etc.)

Misc. Info: (anything else you want me to know about your OC, wacky facts, w/e :3)

Hoping for the best and my fingers are crossed! :) Creativity is key, and you can send multiple OCs. Send your characters through PMs, but if you don't have an account, review! Don't forget to fave and follow~

-**Vis**


	2. Cax and the Strikers

**A/N: **Well, finals week has been tough! This chapter is also tough on the eyes, haha, but I wanted to get something out for all of you who submitted OCs! To be honest, I still need some, but more so for the Dark Guild, Rogue Talon, and also some more varied magic types, since most of what I'm getting are elementals...

**If you have friends that make OCs for the Fairy Tail fandom, do refer them here! :D **Shoutouts and virtual cookies to those that refers others~

I realize that the plot that I'm using so far is pretty cliche, and others may have used it, but I promise that this will round itself out and the ending will surprise you all :D I don't own your guys' OCs and later, I'll PM people on whether or not they want their character to be paired with others! Enjoy~

* * *

**.**

**.**

"It's been three years…" Cax mused out loud, sitting comfortably with his back against the wall. "Haven't come close to finding my brother…" He felt his mood sour considerably after mentioning it, but looked up anyway, resting his head against the wood with his eyes closed.

His red hair had grown considerably, the back part reaching the bottom of his neck, flaring out in a disheveled manner. But his green eyes had stayed the same: sharp and unrelenting in its gaze. However, a star earring hung from his right lobe, glittering as it spun in the guild hall lights.

"Cax!"

A blur of brown and something barrelled into his stomach, catching him completely off guard.

"G-gah!" He choked out as the smiling face of Elly popped into his vision. "E-elly, don't….don't do that next time.." Cax coughed violently as Elly's happy eyes turned into worry.

"Aaww.. I won't do it to you then. Skelly doesn't mind it when I tackle him though, but maybe it's because I tackle his back more than his front? Should I tackle him in the chest when he comes back from his mission, or should I not?" Her voice was way too fast for the poor redheaded teen and he only sighed. Reaching out a hand, he patted the girl on the head, careful not to mess up her pigtails.

"I'm pretty sure he won't mind anything you do," he offered a small grin and she hopped off the stool with a laugh.

"Of course! Bye Cax, I'm off to tackle Dad in the stomach!"

Cax watched her run off with a fond grin on his face.

"If I didn't know better, I'd have said you liked the girl," a joking voice drifted over his shoulder and when the teen turned, he saw fellow guildmate, Susanna. With a mischievous grin on her face, she poked Cax's still squishy cheek. "You're just about her age, too, right?"

Cax glared at the tanned blonde girl and hissed back, "I'm like...3 years older than her."

The Music Dragon Slayer waved her hand in the air with a bright laugh. "3 years is _nothing_, Cax! You should've seen the difference in some of the musicals I've watched—"

Just then, before Susanna could finish her words, the guild hall door was slammed open dramatically, the afternoon light shining in with the shadow of a girl standing in the doorway, her legs spread apart and her arm high in the air.

"Guild of Silver Strikers, bow down before your lovely Queen Florence!" Her loud, upbeat voice made a couple people laugh at her typical antics. Susanna let out a groan at being interrupted, but her interest, as well as the rest of the guild's interest, was piqued by the limp girl that Florence was holding. "Where is Shinsuke? This girl is in dire need of some healing."

"Ah," a voice piped up. "I'll get him." A white-haired woman named Valanthe wearing only a white robe stood up, her dark skin almost glowing under the guild's lights.

"You know where he is?" The girl with fiery, multicolored hair that was sitting with Valanthe asked her. "He's normally...wandering around…"

"He should be in the guild mistress' office right now. I saw him walk in there not long ago, Blin," the woman replied, tilting her head to the side. Valanthe left with the swish of her robe against the floor, her bare feet treading silently.

Cax got off of his stool, casually strolling towards the girl that Florence had brought back. The confident Lightning mage had left her on the floor, oddly enough, rather than on a stool by the bar area. Other guild members were starting to crowd around the girl, and Cax's frown only intensified.

"Nii-chan...if Shinsuke doesn't come soon, she's going to die…Look at those wounds..." A short girl with a small fox tail kneeled next to the new girl, poking her cheek.

"I hope he comes soon. It's troublesome to know that we only have one healer," the girl's older brother murmured back, rubbing her head.

"Oi, Akkio," Cax called out, grabbing the tall man's shoulder. "Move over."

The redhead sidled his way next to the black-haired male with red streaks in his hair. Hitori Akkio gave Cax a nudge with his shoulder.

"Cax, you know how to bandage wounds, right?...Wait, where's Felix?" Akkio looked around, his eyes searching past the small crowd. "He should know basic first aid, with Elly getting hurt all the time and what not…"

"Waaait, I'm here, okay, okay, who's hurt? Who's dying? Is anyone dying?" A rushed voice panted, and the mages cleared to reveal a shaggy-haired, rather disheveled man with glasses, being closely followed by Valanthe and Blin. "Geez, where's Felix when you need him?"

Shinsuke looked down, only to tighten his lips.

The girl was bloody, cuts and scrapes lining her pale body and her lavender-colored hair was matted with her own blood. She was clearly knocked out, and also clearly guildless. However, it only amplified the mystery that she was. Cax slipped out of the crowd to bring the guild mistress, his eyes glancing at the others before walking into her office.

Shinsuke kneeled beside her, taking the spot next to the fox-tailed girl.

"Taifu, who brought her in?" The Light-wielding man's voice was serious.

Hitori Taifu blinked slowly, then replied, "Florence did."

"Just saying, there is absolutely no chance for me to have done that much damage to her. The cuts are not even elegant and I do _not _wield a peasant's knife to cut an opponent. I found her after finishing my mission," the dark-skinned girl raised an eyebrow and Shinsuke nodded.

"That's true. However, these cuts are actually quite deep and she's lost a lot of blood. Next time, don't swing bodies around and they won't almost die on you," a small smirk formed on the doctor's face and Florence only sniffed at his snark. "I'm glad she's breathing, at least."

Shinsuke held his hands over the girl's cuts, light emanating from his hands. The crowd had dispersed, but some stayed, staring worriedly at the still fainted girl on the ground. Valanthe was one of them, but Blin had wandered off back to the table. The Hitori siblings had also walked back to their original table, once Shinsuke had gotten there.

As the doctor surveyed the injuries, he noticed that the girl's ragged clothes and dirty appearance made it even more prominent that she was a runaway and not from a guild.

Under Shinsuke's healing, the cuts on her body soon disappeared and her creased eyebrows smoothed slightly. Her breathing was much stronger, thankfully, and the doctor ceased his treatment, wiping a bead of sweat from his face. His white coat shifted along with his body as he got up. "It'd be great if someone could transfer her from here to my office. I'm sure Ririka is waiting there."

Valanthe, who was still there, kneeled down and easily scooped up the girl, her stoic face unchanging. Passing the door, the ebony-skinned woman's eyes fell upon Cax and the Silver Striker's guild master, or rather, their guild mistress.

Ririka, as she liked to be called, stood elegantly, her gold-embroidered red dress hugging her curves. However, no one had seen her face before, as a fox mask covered her face. All that was seen of her was her vividly red, long hair that spilled over her shoulders.

"Is this she?" Ririka motioned for Valanthe to lie the body on the bed next to her.

The labcoat-wearing man nodded. "She'll be fine. Healed most of her physical injuries, but it seems like there'll be some kind of mental pain when she wakes up. She has had a hit against her head, by the bump here," Shinsuke's hand gently grazed over the lump on her forehead, but as soon as his skin touched hers, the girl's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist tightly.

Eyes widening, Ririka quickly pressed a point on the girl's arm and her grip went loose, the hand falling back to the bed.

"She's...not asleep?" Cax examined the girl closer. "Either that, or she's like..dozing and she has some serious reflexes…"

Ririka adjusted her fox mask, replying to her fellow redhead's question, "More like the latter, yes. This girl has been trained well. Although she looks young, her muscles are already developing a lot better than yours." With a teasing grin obvious on her face, she poked Cax's cheek and his mood soured immediately.

"You guys and your terrible teasing, I swear…" The redhead's words hushed into dark mutters as he withdrew from being next to the guild mistress and sidled next to Shinsuke.

"Well...all we can do is just wait until she wakes up, then she can tell us what happened to her," Shinsuke rubbed his hands together then pushed his glasses up. "I'll tell you all when she's awake."

Gently nudging the three of them out of the way, the doctor drew the curtain around the girl with a tired expression on his face.

Ririka walked backwards. "What nerve, pushing your guild master!"

Shinsuke reached a hand out and punched the woman on her arm. "What nerve, talking to your childhood friend like that."

Cax and Valanthe watched their elite members of the guild banter back and forth with interest. The redhead looked up curiously, muttering, "That means Shinsuke knows what's underneath Riri's mask, right?"

Dashing out of the guild, he began yelling, "Guys! We have a new mission, okay? However mobs Shinsuke first and makes him say what's under Riri's mask gets my wallet!" From his belt, a rather large pouch hung, where Cax stored his gold from missions.

A loud uproar swallowed the guild's semi-silence and the Silver Striker's guild hall was, once again, filled with action.

Meanwhile, Ririka sighed with a smile crossing underneath her mask. "I honestly love this guild. I really do."

She faintly heard Shinsuke scream, "Well, I don't!"

And she all she did was wave him off and laugh.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Reviews loved! 8)**


	3. Notice of Frustrated Hiatus

**Hi guys.**

**Um. This will be on a short hiatus, since I have to get used to and organize all the characters that have been submitted. This is a big deal to me (making an OC fic and trying to put all the characters with the same amount of screen time), so I need...more time? I guess.**

**I'm sorry to those that are waiting for the next update. I may start other stories, but I promise that I will finish this. A lot of the forms I got were rather messed up, and multiple times, I've found myself wondering whether or not to drop this aspect, since many Fairy Tail fics end up stopping halfway without finishing. However, I realized that I don't want to do this and waste all the time it took to create the OCs that I received. The time it takes for the next chapter to come up will be the time it takes for me to clean up all the OC forms that I got.**

**Thanks for your patience. Hopefully I won't get too frustrated with the forms.**

**-Vis**


End file.
